The Darkness Hides Stolen Moments
by SageK
Summary: Something fun inspired by promo shots of Danny and Isaac with blacklight paint on their faces.


**Title:** The Darkness Hides Stolen Moments

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK here, kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

**Paring:** Mahealahey (Danny/Isaac)

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Something fun inspired by promo shots of Danny and Isaac with blacklight paint on their faces.

* * *

Emerging from pressing heat of the party, Danny took a deep breath clean night air. Even out here flickers of black light occasionally cast an eerie glow, but the doors and windows muffled the thumping bass of the music.

"Some party, huh?"

Danny jumped, surprised by the comment. He had thought he was alone. Glancing around, he saw Isaac sitting on the far side of the porch, painted face looking ethereal and almost impossibly pretty as he gazed placidly at Danny. "Yeah," he agreed. "It would be great if I enjoyed getting ditched again for 'reasons'."

Isaac frowned and sipped from his red plastic cup. "I thought things were going well for you and Ethan?"

Rolling his eyes, Danny sat on the floor near Isaac. "They were, or so I thought. Then he was all 'I don't do relationships', but we keep hooking up without an actual relationship and I'm getting sick of it… Where's Allison? I thought I saw you two getting cozy on the dance floor earlier."

"She left to go help Scott with something… They didn't need my help," Isaac admitted. "Not that I blame them. I always knew it was Scott and Allison, it's always been them, but… I don't even know."

Offering Isaac a smile, Danny chuckled, "Are you a little drunk?"

"No… I don't think so," Isaac replied, glancing down into his cup. "What is this stuff?"

"Jungle juice, I think. A little bit of this, little bit of that," he replied, then held up his cup. "Well, ditching us is their loss, right? We should finish our drinks and go back in there and find a couple of hotties, maybe get a kiss or two and forget our troubles… What's with the face?"

Isaac's face had fallen and he heaved a sigh. "I don't know how to do that."

"What?" Danny replied, puzzled. "I saw you dancing earlier, the way you were moving was all kinds of hot. You'll have no trouble…."

"I've never actually kissed anyone," Isaac interrupted and that statement caused Danny's slightly alcohol buzzed brain to come to a screeching halt.

No way.

"How the hell is that possible?" He wondered aloud, then waved a hand at Isaac. "I mean, you have seen yourself in a mirror, right?"

"Tall, lanky, awkward and, if you haven't noticed, my social skills are somewhat lacking."

Okay, well that last part was true. Isaac's personality did tend to vacillate between abused puppy and pissed off, feral cat. That probably had something to do with his dad, a topic no one really mentioned to his face, not even Coach Finstock. There were whispers of abuse (well, Jackson didn't bother to whisper when he mentioned it) and some horrifying murmurs about her freezer, so Danny figured Isaac had the right to be a little jumpy.

"Everyone has their quirks," he said, then smiled again. "And the hotness factor you have balances things out."

The darkness hid any signs of blush, but the way Isaac ducked his head was adorably bashful. He seemed to have no idea how to react to the compliment, so Danny poked his arm. "C'mon, let's dance."

That made Isaac look up at him and wet his lips slightly before nodding.

Danny had actually meant they should go in and dance with other people, but he wasn't about to complain when Isaac stepped close, body moving sinuously to the beat. One of his hands curved around Danny's hip, making Danny take a surprised breath.

The way Isaac was moving certainly didn't seem inexperienced. Gauging his reaction, Danny ran his hand up Isaac's bicep and let his arms slide around broad shoulders. They moved together, stifling, hot press of bodies around them causing them to occasionally rub against each other.

Oh, hello.

When his hip ground against the firm line of Isaac's cock, Danny could practically see the blond's fiery blush despite the dim lighting. "That's unexpected," he teased, trying to lessen whatever embarrassment Isaac was feeling.

"Not really," Isaac mumbled, trying to step back… But Danny caught his belt and hauled him close again.

"Not really?"

Isaac's nose brushed the shell of his ear, lips close so his quiet voice could be heard over the driving music. "No… I… You're… I don't just like girls."

Leading out a breath, Danny turned to look at Isaac's face. He seemed both exhilarated and afraid, almost as though he was surprised at himself for having made that admission.

"I… I've never actually said that aloud," Isaac continued, a slow smile creeping over his face. "It would have ended badly when my dad…."

His face fell as his voice trailed off and Danny felt the need to distract him before he could look any sadder. Leaning in, he pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Isaac's lips, hand cradling the left side of his face.

Isaac made a soft sound of surprise, but when Danny started to pull back, he chased him, keeping their mouths sealed together and returning the kiss. He was eager and uncoordinated, which made sense, but somehow made it even better. When Danny let his tongue play along the seam of Isaac's lips, they opened for him easily. The kiss soon became a little sloppy, Isaac's enthusiasm contagious and Danny almost groaned when the taller boy whimpered into his mouth, hips moving in little stutters against Danny's thigh.

This wasn't how Danny had pictured the night going, but it wasn't bad at all. He grabbed Isaac by the belt again and led him back outside, the cool air almost a shock on his heated skin.

Danny let out a muffled oomph when he found himself pressed against the side of the house, pinned by Isaac's powerful frame. He buried his hands in tempting, thick curls as Isaac nosed against Danny's neck, mouthing at the damp skin. He tipped his head back, offering him better access and rubbed his denim clad cock against Isaac's, pulling a growl from him.

Shit, Danny hadn't known that could be so hot.

It wasn't the most nuanced thing, standing there, practically biting at lips and humping each other, but God it worked. Isaac was all long limbs, muscles and wonderfully soft lips. Broad hands wandered, groping over Danny's clothes, following any cues Danny gave readily, occasionally taking initiative.

He especially enjoyed when Isaac used his deceptive strength to just lift Danny a bit. Automatically, Danny hooked his legs around Isaac's hips, the new position aligning their cocks perfectly…and oh God, that was really good.

Neither of their jeans hid anything and the bite of zippers added a little extra ache to every roll of their hips. The friction and pressure was almost insanely perfect and Danny groaned when Isaac muttered. "Is…is this too fast?"

"Yeah," Danny agreed, taking his chance to nibble on Isaac's long, pale neck. "Don't stop."

"No," was the murmured agreement before Isaac's hands gripped Danny's ass more firmly and began moving them with purpose. Between the excitement, novelty and the slight fear that they were humping each other outside a party (Danny could feel the music through the wall at his back), neither of them lasted, cumming in their pants with muffled cries, one after the other.

As their breathing slowed, Isaac released Danny's legs and he found himself standing again, breathing heavily against Isaac's lips before kissing him again. After a few minutes, they broke apart and just looked at each other.

"Well," Isaac mumbled, looking at Danny through his lashes, "That was some first kiss!"

Really, what other response was there other than to laugh and kiss him again?


End file.
